


Hot Blooded

by AliceMalefoy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMalefoy/pseuds/AliceMalefoy
Summary: Chris’ attention seems to have drifted from Eva to another girl and nobody knows what the hell is going on exactly, but they sure are about to find out. Nothing like a party and a bit of alcohol in the blood to make tempers flare.





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> OC's name is Ajna and pronounced Eye-nah

 

Ajna nudged Noora in the ribs as discreetly as she could while the blonde was holding a red cup filled to the brim with some tequila based drink according to the smell. Some of it spilled over nonetheless but at least Noora's attention was on her. She had been laughing at something Ludvik said and didn't catch Ajna's insistent stares for the last five minutes.

“Ajna! Look what you made me do!” She exclaimed, holding the drink away from her shirt. “What is it you want to tell me?”

She was shaking her hand to get rid of the spilled tequila.

“Did you tell anything to your friends?” Ajna asked softly, leaning against Noora.

The music was loud, there was no need for whispering but being stared at for most of the party made her feel a little paranoid. The annoyed eye roll she earned was an answer in itself.

“Are we talking about this again? I _told_ you, Ajna-,” Noora said, putting her clean hand on her arm. Ajna pouted and gave her doe eyes. “-I'm not telling anyone as long as you want to keep this on the down low. Even if I don't understand why.”

Ajna looked down and crossed her arms on her chest, resting her beer inside her left elbow. She was aware of acting a little on edge sometimes and that her friends must be fed up with her constant vigilance.

“Why do you ask?” Noora's tone became worried when her friend didn't answer.

“It's Eva, she's been glaring holes through my head for over a week now, I don't know why, and it's starting to get to me,” she admitted. Noora immediately searched for Eva in the crowd but Ajna yanked her back towards her. “Don't look at her, she'll know we're talking about her!”

“I'll go talk to her later,” Noora promised. “I'm sure it's nothing.”

Just then Ajna felt an arm drape over her shoulders and she shut her mouth. She will have to settle for Noora's reassuring gaze for now.

“Why so serious?” Chris chuckled in Ajna's ear, pulling her to his side as he uttered the words to her ear. It tickled her, made her laugh – Chris took this as a sign to continue. Pushing aside her hair he leaned in and nuzzled her slightly, giving a quick bite to her ear lob.

“Chris,” Ajna said, using her scolding tone. He knew that voice and stopped his shenanigans.

“We're at a party Ajna!” He protested. “No one's looking, and those who are won't remember a thing in the morning. Get that broomstick outta your ass.”

“Hey, it's not me who wants to keep this- this _whatever_ under the radar,” Ajna argued, poking Chris' chest with a little grin on her face. “You could at least act like you give a fuck.”

“I give many fucks,” Chris replied, looking almost insulted that Ajna would suggest he didn't care about their 'whatever'. His words seemed to sooth Ajna's worries but her smile dropped the second he said, “I so wanna kiss you right now.”

A number of arguments against him doing so popped in Ajna's mind but the truth was that she also wanted to kiss him senseless, and when she opened her mouth to tell him to behave and stop his teasing, no words came out. Her brain shut down the second her eyes glanced at his lips. Damn it, they were at a party, Chris was known for making out with girls at parties, nobody would think anything of it.

To Chris' utmost amazement and pleasure, Ajna's hand shot up to grab his neck and pull him down. Surprise made him part his lips and not even a second later they crashed against Ajna's for the kiss of a lifetime. Ajan's back hit the wall behind her and Chris' body pushed up against hers, trapping her in a kiss she had no intention of escaping from. Her arms found their rightful place around his neck. The whole duration of their seemingly never ending embrace, everything around them was blocked out, reduced to some insignificant background noise.

Except the second Ajna's eyes opened, she was once again met with Eva's unfriendly glare from across the room.

“Shit!” She cured under her breath, pushing Chris away from her and keeping him at arms' length.

“What? Is something wrong?” He asked, the usual boyish grin on his face quickly replaced by worry. His hand shot up to her face but she pushed it again.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Ajna swore out loud this time. “Can't you feel it?”

“Feel what?” Worry was now clear on Chris' face, his eyes scanning Ajna's entire body as if he was looking for some injury.

“Her Chris! Eva trying to pin to me that wall by sheer will!” She was growing angrier every time she caught her looking her way with this scornful expression on her face. “I didn't even do anything to her, I barely know her. Noora introduced me to the girls once but that's it!”

“Eva?” Chris was frowning now. “You say she's been doing this for how long?” His tone turned serious and it did nothing to help Ajna relax. In fact, it raised a big red flag in her head.

“A couple weeks, why? Is there something you haven't told me?”

“Listen-” Chris began and Ajna knew with this one word that she wasn't going to like what would come out of his mouth next. She knew this 'listen', she has heard it before, it was the 'listen' that was unfailingly followed by bad news. “-I didn't want to upset you, but...”

“...but?” Ajna encouraged him. “But you knew something was off with Eva and you kept it to yourself?”

“You didn't say anything either!” He argued and although he had a point, she wasn't willing to admit it. “This is not the right place to argue. We'll talk about it later.”

“Fuck you!”

Ajna hit Chris' chest to push him off of her and walked away to get something else to drink, clearly beer wasn't doing it. If she wanted a chance to live through this party with Chris hiding stuff from her and Eva acting like there was a target on her back, Ajna would need something much stronger.

“Ajna!” He called after her but she didn't turn around.

She needed a second to settle down and breathe, away from the Penetrators' dirty jokes and Chris' attention. As much as she loved being the only girl Chris looked at, she was not okay with him patronizing her and acting like everything he did is to protect her and keep her from getting upset. Because that definitely made her upset. He needed to stop pretending he knows better.

There was protective Chris, who worried about his girl's well-being and wanted to make sure she was alright, and then there was overbearing Chris who became defensive and closed in on himself whenever things got out of hand. When he was faced with the realization that he couldn't control how other people acted around them – other boys lurking around Ajna, other girls hitting on him any chance they got.

He needed to fucking man up and ask her out then maybe he won't have to worry about other guys hitting on her, and she won't have to deal with angry, jealous stares from all the girls at Nissen, from 97' to 95'.

“Hey!” Ajna jumped in surprise, nearly dropping her red cup when someone put a hand on her shoulder without warning. “Sorry, did I scare you?” Noora asked.

“'s okay,” she reassured her friend. “I was just thinking...”

“Listen-” she started and for the second time in under fifteen minutes, Ajna cursed that damn word that never announced anything good. “-I talked to Eva to find out what was bothering her.”

“Hit me with it!” Ajna sighed, rubbing her eyes with her thumbs before remembering she was wearing makeup. Noora cringed slightly, obviously not happy to be the bearer of bad news.

“I think she's after Chris,” she admitted.

“You _think_?”

“Well, she didn't say anything directly, but I know her enough to read between the lines. She's not angry at you or anything, she didn't even realize she was glaring at you until I mentioned it.”

“Great, so I didn't do anything but I'm on the wrong end of her death glare and she's after my boyfriend!” Ajna exploded, letting her anger speak for her.

“Boyfriend?”Noora repeated with a little grin that said she saw it coming.

“Don't smile like that, he didn't ask or anything, my tongue slipped.” She rolled her eyes. “We'll graduate before he grows a pair.”

“Why don't you ask him? _Chris, do you want to be my boyfriend_?” She tried to mimic her voice.

“Oh c'mon, where's the fun in that? And you're missing the point, Noora,” Ajna told her, looping her hand around her friend's arm and leading her away from the bar. “Chris is a fuckboy, he's fucked over many girls before, and my way of making sure he's not fucking _me_ over is to have him ask me out and not the other way around. If he likes me enough to put aside his whorish ways, then we'll talk.”

“You guys have the weirdest relationship,” Noora said. “You have been together for months, Ajna!”

“You don't need to remind me, I remember clearly the last few months of sneaking around and not telling anyone about us.”

“You act like he makes you wait on purpose but I honestly don't think he has any idea what he's doing. Ever thought that maybe you were the first person he wanted to be serious with? You should have seen the way William acted when he was chasing after me, boys are stupid when they are in love.”

Ajna raised an eyebrow and glanced at Noora, sending her a disbelieving look. She was merely trying to help but what she said was simple extrapolation. As much as Eva having her eyes set on Chris was a valid theory, saying that Chris Schistad of all people was in love with Ajna and desperately trying to find the right way to ask her out without screwing up, that was too far-fetched for her to believe.

“Are you drunk Noora? Do you hear yourself? This is Chris we're talking about!”

“I know,” she cooed softly and brought her arm around Ajna's shoulders. “But think about it, he's different with you. It has to mean something.”

“It does. It means he finally found a girl dumb enough to engage in a relationship based on hooking up and ordering pizza at ungodly hours every other day, without asking to make things official.”

“You're too negative but it's alright, I have enough positivity in me for two,” Noora said, obviously thinking Ajna just threw her some challenge. “You need to have faith in your relationship, otherwise who else will?”

“Chris is not easy to follow sometimes, believe me I do my best to maintain whatever's between us afloat. So many girls throw themselves at him as soon as I have my back turned, it's tiring.”

“Yet another reason to put your relationship out there, it'll draw a line. But- you do trust him, right?”

“Of course I trust him, that's not the issue. I think he doesn't trust me. He's always angry when a boy other than one of the Penetrators' talks to me, and he keeps things from me because he thinks I'll throw a tantrum or whatever.”

“What did you do earlier?” Noora asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You saw?” Ajna groaned. “I only walked away, I didn't throw a fit.”

“Everyone saw,” Noora laughed. “But it's okay, we couldn't hear you. What was that about?”

“I told him about Eva giving me the death glare and he reacted like it didn't surprise him at all, apparently something's been going on behind my back and he didn't feel the need to share it with me,” Ajna explained. “How the hell am I supposed to react? Just give him a free pass because he _'didn't want me to get upset_ '?” She tried to imitated Chris' voice for the last part, causing Noora to smile fondly.

“I get it, but I still think you should go to him, find out what happened and talk it out.” She patted her back. “I'm going to see the girls now, I'll leave you to your task.”

“My task,” Ajna huffed. “Can I get a drink first?”

“No, a sober mind is what you need. Now go ahead.”

“Oh, well, look who's there,” Ajna mumbled to herself the second Noora disappeared in the dancing crowd, and she turned around to go back to Chris.

Eva was standing right next to him, giggling lord knows why. Chris leaned towards William and whispered something, making a cringy face. From where she stood Ajna could only imagine what the conversation was about, but she saw William nod and look around as if looking for someone in particular, his eyes eventually landing on her.

He gestured her to come over and Ajna felt the need to point at herself, silently asking if he was talking to her. William rolled his eyes and gestured again, setting her in motion at last. Her resolution to stay sober, talk to Chris, and forget about Eva like Noora advised her to was already faltering. Eva was laughing loud enough to be heard over the music, and Chris' eyes roamed around the room in order to avoid her eyes. When Ajna reached the small group, William kindly offered her a cigarette. Thinking that it might help her keep her hands away from the alcohol, Ajna accepted. They had opened the window behind them now, because of the smoke.

No sooner was the cigarette between her lips that Chris pulled her to him and held up a lighter for her.

“Thanks,” Ajna mumbled, relieved that he seemed glad to see her, though still irritated at having Eva jump on the first occasion to hit on Chris. Couldn't Ajna take her eyes off of him without having a flock of horny ladies gathering around him? Was it even worth it?

“You okay babe?” Chris asked her, looking just worried and sorry enough to wipe away Ajna's doubts. It was like he could read right through her, there was no keeping her emotions to herself with Chris, she was an open book to him.

She wanted to tell him that she was not okay at all, that she was in fact furious and that this party sucked, that she wanted to go home and fuck him into oblivion, hopefully reminding him that he belonged to her and no one else. But he smiled at her, and the party wasn't that terrible, their friends were here and the music was fine.

“I'm good,” she told him, not sure if he would buy it. He raised an eyebrow. “It's nothing to worry about,” she assured him, easing his concern a little bit.

“You guys are soooo adorable,” a voice cut in their little _aparte_ , cooing in an exaggerate manner.

Eva still stood on the other side of Chris, a bottle in hand. Ajna did not see what it was but it sure wasn't beer. Eva was famous for finishing every party on the floor of a bathroom, piss drunk. She never saw it happen first hand and did not want to.

“I get why you hook up, two attractive persons like you-” she kept on rambling incoherently. “-makes sense!”

“Eva, why don't you go back to your friends, they'll get you a glass of water,” Chris tried to push her away but she lacked balance after a few drinks and she obviously had no problem with snuggling Chris' side even though he had his arm around another girl.

“Water? That's my water!” She raised her half empty bottle, showing them her prize. It was red wine. “Do you want some?” She asked, leaning further in.

“You should really sit down,” Ajna told her, finally speaking up.

She never understood the girls who stood idly by while someone tried to hit on their boyfriends but now she got it – it was anger. Utter indignation that made her entire body tense up and her jaw clench so tight she couldn't speak. It was fear of saying something harsh that she would regret later. She had to force herself to take a deep breath before speaking. Eva was drunk, she would never act like that under normal circumstances.

“You're drunk,” she told her.

“I'm not,” Eva protested. “Chris, tell her! We're just having a good time. Booo! Party pooper,” she kept on leaning against Chris, making him stumbled back a few steps and let go of Ajna.

They drew the attention of the people next to them who stopped their conversation, probably hoping for a scene to happen, something that would spice up the party.

“Eva! Eva, stop!” Chris told her to no avail. As much as he tried to detached her from his side she would not budge, sticking to him like glue. “Ajna, look-”

But Ajna shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to listen to excuses, she wanted to see results. It might not be fair to him but she wanted him to try harder. It was one thing that Chris wanted to keep their relationship secret outside of their closed circle, but letting Eva openly hit on him like this, that was a little too much to ask of her.

“Ajna,” Eva called her name. “That's your name! I forgot, stupid me!” She hit her forehead with her palm and turned to Chris. “Are you an item? I know you fuck each other, I can see it,” Eva laughed to herself, giggling as if she had just cracked the funniest joke of all time. Instead of laughing, the people who heard her flinched and tensed up. Ajna could feel Chris' stare on her, and William's hand behind her back, showing her he was ready to walk her out if she wanted to.

“Ajna,” Chris called her again, her eyes meeting his.

“Why do you care so much? It's none of your business,” Ajna snapped at Eva before remembering she vowed to be nice – sort of – because she was Noora's friend and did not do anything to her apart from still pining after Chris. Which Ajna could not blame her for. Except she wanted to. Damn it.

“Listen girls, we should talk about this somewhere else, let's not start drama he-”

“Girls are always drama, that's what you told me!” Eva cut him off. “You know when you invited me to the Penetrators' parties to hook up with me.”

There it was. Ajna's vision became blurry and William moved his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it.

“What are you trying to do Eva?” Chris asked her, visibly annoyed now that she brought up their past little fling in front of his current girlfriend who is not officially his girlfriend but who he considers like his girlfriend anyway. “If this little act is meant to cause trouble between Ajna and I you can go!”

“Don't be so sensitive, I'm only telling-” she stopped for a second, looked like she was about to throw up but then continued “-I'm telling the truth, 'is all.”

“Well I already know everything that's to know about your brief fuck buddy relationship with Chris, there's nothing else to say,” Ajna told her more calmly. “Now you need to step back and go sober up, you're making a scene, everybody's staring at you.”

“I don't care,” she replied. “So bratty...” She commented on Ajna's personality, mumbling it to Chris as if he would agree with her. He let her lean against him because he highly doubted that Eva could stand by herself at this point, but raised his hands to show Ajna that he was not touching her.

“I'm not doing this,” she mouthed to Chris and he replied with a quiet “What do you want me to do?”

That's when Ajna grabbed Eva by the arm and yanked her away from Chris.

“Hey! Don't touch me! It's your fault if you're dating the biggest man whore in the entire school, can't blame me for giving it a try,” she giggled despite the harshness of her words. “Keep hoping but he'll never give you what you want! You're just another easy girl he beds, maybe a bit more frequently than the others but you're not better than me!” Eva began to raise her voice, pointing her finger at Ajna who stepped back to avoid her sticky finger. “He'll ditch you for the first pretty girl he sees, like he did to me!”

“I'm out of here,” she told him, hands raised to keep him at a distance.

“I know better now, I know he wants to hook up with no strings attached. What do you say pretty boy, you still know the way to my house, right?”

It was Ajna's turn to want to throw up. Luckily for her William took it as his cue to lead her away from a drunk and horny Eva, leaving Chris to deal with his ex friend with benefits on his own.

“Don't pay attention, it gets messy when she's had one too many drinks,” William told her to make her feel better.

He wasn't very good at this but at least he tried, which was more than Chris did tonight. Was it that difficult to tell a girl he wasn't interested? That he was taken? Couldn't he push her away once and for all? How did he think Ajna felt about this? Like fucking shit, that's how.

Ajna could understand that he tried to be cordial and avoid drawing in too much unwanted attention to their little trio, but at some point he had to realize being nice wasn't going to work. Eva was looking for trouble, and maybe the alcohol helped tonight but she had been leaning dangerously close to making a move during the past weeks, when she stared holes in Ajna's head.

“Stay calm, Ajna,” William told her, cigarette tucked between his lips. He took her to the back of the house, by the kitchen door to get some fresh air away from the music and the people. “She won't even remember this tomorrow.”

“Doesn't make me feel better,” Ajna grumbled, taking a drag of her own cigarette. A vice Chris did not share, though he learned to always carry a lighter around. “If Chris doesn't deal with her, I'm afraid I'll have to do it.”

“Wow, you're really mad,” William observed somewhat amused by the whole situation. “I get it, okay? Been there, done that. But Eva's a nice person, just give her time to get over him.”

“How much longer?” Ajna blew out the smoke. She was restless, almost hopping where she stood until William placed a heavy hand on her shoulder to make her still. “I'm patient, but I have limits. If it were the other way around Chris would have lost his cool already.”

“Yeah but Chris is a hot blooded idiot,” William laughed. “You're the one keeping him in check. I'm sure you can deal with Eva without having to go full dark no stars on her.”

“You speak like Noora, how much time have you been sending with her?” She teased him, earning a slightly embarrassed but fond smile. “Oh right, you're moving in with her.” He didn't answer to that; they stayed there and finished their cigarettes while Ajna's blood pressure went down. “I hate to be that person but I don't know how much longer I can stay here knowing that Chris is inside with Eva.”

“Don't you trust him?” William asked plainly, not even looking at her. He threw the cigarette out, watching it extinguish.

“Why is everybody asking me this?” Ajna wondered out loud. “I do. It's got nothing to do with trust. How is it a sign of mistrust that I get upset when another girl hits on my... friend?”

“Your friend, yeah,” William laughed. “No, you're right. You have every right to be upset.”

“And what? Aren't you going to give me some advice?” She snapped at him, but he didn't take offense, only smiled.

“You don't need it,” he assured her. “Go in there and get your man.”

Ajna bit the inside of her cheeks, pondering the pros and cons before realizing that there was only one pro: getting Chris back, and that it outweighed all the cons, like for example having the girl squad on her back for being mean to Eva or something similar. She groaned and lit down her cigarette in the ashtray, shooting lightning at William with her eyes.

“You suck at pep talks by the way,” she told him before leaving him behind and walking back inside the living room.

She walked passed Sana and Chris Berg laughing over two beers, then Isaac who was dancing with Even, until finally she reached the corner of the room where all the Penetrators drank together. The window was still open, but no one stood there anymore. Chris and Eva were gone.

As panic began to bubble up someone slammed a hand on Ajna's shoulder, making her practically jump to the ceiling.

“Hey, it's me,” Chris told her before grabbing her arm. He led them to the couch, shooing away some of his friends to make room for you two to sit down. “Where have you been, I've been looking for you!”

“I was in the kitchen with William. He convinced me that murder wasn't the solution to our Eva problem,” Ajna replied coldly. “Speaking of, where is she? In a closet somewhere, putting her underwear back on?”

The look he gave her spoke volumes – he was not amused. He squinted his eyes and scoffed. Chris grabbed an unopened beer on the coffee table and took three long gulps before meeting Ajna's eyes again, still looking highly pissed.

“You accusing me of cheating?” His brows shot up and he gave her a point-blank look. Ajna couldn't look away if she tried.

“ _Cheating_ ,” she repeated, chin up, defying him. “Wouldn't that require us to be together first?”

“Don't be like that!” Chris snapped this time, not tiptoeing around the issue. “I get it, you're mad at me, I'm a fuckboy who sleeps around and doesn't deserve you, I get it. But this is not on me, I didn't answer to Eva's flirting, you where there you saw it happen!”

“Don't be like that now, who said anything about you being a fuckboy? I never called you that! Even if you prove to be one sometimes,” she scowled and Chris huffed in contempt. “And this thing about not deserving me? Where the hell does it come from? This is all fucking bullshit!”

They were now full on arguing on the couch in the middle of a party. No one but the Penetrators could hear what it was about and they had the courtesy to look elsewhere and speak over them.

“Oh c'mon, you're the smart and pretty girl who likes bad boys, you know this won't last,” he said. He took another swing of his beer and didn't notice the look of hurt in Ajna's eyes. “You'll get tired of me.”

“What about you stop whining like a little bitch and let me decide what I want to do?” Ajna asked him with a slap to the back of his head. Chris protested and held his hand where she hit him. “The only thing I'm getting tired of is you behaving like an ass when we're in public.”

“What are you talking about?” His angry tone now turned distraught. Helpless. What has he done wrong? He thought he had it all good, all figured out. He thought Ajna was happy with him.

“I'm talking about us, Chris. I'm talking about all the girls trying to get in your pants whenever I look in another direction, and about the fact that I feel like shit. Like an important game is playing before my eyes while I'm benched.”

“Fuck Ajna, no metaphors please,” Chris requested, forehead furrowed in confusion.

His hand reached out and slipped into hers and squeezed it. Ajna hated that this simple gesture put her at ease despite the doubts clouding her mind. Chris' familiar hands were warm and reassuring – she could feel the ring he always wore on his pinky finger.

“No metaphors?” She said, her mouth a bit dry. Chris nodded, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. “I feel like I'm just another one of your flings. If you don't think you can show yourself at my arm then say it, because I'm not dealing with this anymore.”

She felt bad for saying this but as long as Chris wasn't officially off the market, Ajna would have to deal with other girls throwing themselves at him.

“What, that's it?” Chris asked in a nervous laughter. Relief overwhelmed him – he thought something serious was going on, he was starting to believe he was about to get dumped when it was the opposite.

“What? You don't think I'm being needy and too demanding?” Ajna asked, not too sure what to make of his reaction. “Not gonna scoff and tell me to go whine somewhere else? Not make fun of me?”

“You're silly,” he finally told her. “You should have just told me. I'd be happy to show myself at your arm.”

Ajna's brows arched and her mouth opened, asking a silent question.

“I thought you only wanted the sex part, if I'd known you were in for the real thing I would have asked,” Chris clarifies.

“What kind of signals did I send for you to think that?” She questions, still not believing her ears. “This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Chris!”

“And what should I say? You thought the same of me,” he argued, both of them now staring at each other in utter incomprehension. “Over half of the girls who hit on me only want that. I'm just a dildo attached to a warm body.”

“Gross,” Ajna said, a small smile now stretching her lips. “So... we've both been complete fuckwits, great. Now what?”

“Now you're my girlfriend,” Chris stated confidently, already putting his arm behind Ajna to pull her to him.

“Just like that?” She wondered. It was a little disappointing to be perfectly honest, she was expecting something more, something grand.

“Actually-” Chris held a finger up and paused. Ajna waited for it, her eyes switching between his hand and his eyes, she was trying not to reciprocated the shit eating grin on Chris' face though she herself felt like smiling so wide it'd split her face in two.

A faint scream of surprise escaped her when Chris dived towards her to pick her up and plop her down on his lap. Before Ajna could ask him what he was doing, Chris placed a hand behind her neck and made her lean down, crashing his lips against hers in front of everyone. The beauty of it was that nobody seemed to care particularly, except some of the Penetrators who believed it their duty to cheer and make kissing noises next to them.

Chris broke their embrace only long enough to say, “like that. Now I'm officially your man.”

“You better be,” she grinned and bit on her lip before pulling him up towards her lips for another kiss, claiming him as hers once more. Ajna smiled in the kiss, as did Chris.

This party wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eva, and the way I wrote her for the purpose of this oneshot does not reflect how I see her as a character. Also I apologize if Chris is a bit out of character, I tend to write my characters a little too mature for their age, especially since my other Chris story is a post-Skam fanfic about 23y-o Chris.  
> This was a request, otherwise I wouldn't have written Eva like this. It was a very detailed request for once, and I could not avoid putting her in the 'bad guy' position without ignoring like 80% of the request.


End file.
